1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of eco-resource slag effective utilization systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steel slags produced during an ore milling process, burned ash slags generated in garbage incineration plants, sludge slags generated in sewage treatment plants, coke incineration residues generated in thermal power generation plants, incineration ash slags generated from incineration of livestock excreta, and the like used in the present invention are usually processed into “molten slag” in a melting high-temperature burning furnace (oven) in the plant.
Further, out of 38 million tons of steel slags produced in iron-making factories (every year) by the processing of such slags into molten slags, about 390,000 tons of slags remain unused and kept as the special management industrial waste in plant sites in the country, because harmful substances, such as heavy metal, cannot be completely removed therefrom even when processed into molten slags, and there has been no effective way of utilization.
Other slags also have problems in that although they are applicable in the form of molten slag aggregates as products for so-called land civil engineering works, such as roadbed materials and like alternative concrete products, they are not suitable for use as products for water civil engineering works, such as for the purification of contaminated water.
Some attempts have been made where a slag is formed into the shape of a block and installed underwater to the ocean so as to achieve the implantation of seaweeds and corals. However, there are problems in that due to the rise in the sea water temperature, the contamination of the water area, and like causes, such attempts have not been as effective as expected.
JP-A-11-10140 discloses an example of a conventional water purification material. The core 2 of such a water purification material 1 is granules of a ceramic powder.
Further, JP-A-6-134454 discloses an example of a conventional water purification apparatus. However, water purification the ceramics 6a and 6b used in the water purification apparatus are not made from steel slags produced during an ore milling process, burned ash slags generated in garbage incineration plants, sludge slags generated in sewage treatment plants, coke incineration residues generated in thermal power generation plants, or incineration ash slags generated from incineration of livestock excreta.